


Seduction of the Innocent

by orphan_account



Series: Angel Baby [4]
Category: Late Night Host RPF
Genre: Date Rape, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy invites Seth over for dinner and drinks. Things devolve from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Hey Seth,_

_I think we got off on the wrong foot. Come by my place at 8:00, and we’ll get everything sorted out. Friends?_

_Love,_

_JF_

Seth stares at the letter for a long time, contemplating the pros and cons of going over to Jimmy’s apartment. Seth pulls out his yellow legal pad and makes two neat columns.

**Pros: actually talking to Jimmy about what’s been going on these past few weeks, clearing up miscommunications, actually being listened to, etc.**

**Cons: this is all a ploy.**

But Jimmy wouldn’t do that. Jimmy was his friend, his coworker. They've known each other for over a decade. He  _knows_ Jimmy.

_There are a lot of things you didn’t think Jimmy would do, and see what he’s done in just a fortnight?_

Seth crumples up the list and tosses it in his trashcan.

_You’re being stupid. You were just leading him on before. You never once told him to stop, so how would he know? This is your chance to get everything straightened out._

Seth feels his stomach clench. It’s been doing that more and more often.

_So when are you going to tell your wife that you cheated on her?_

Well, technically, they never fucked. Some kisses and ill-advised touches maybe, but neither of them ever, well...

_Is it really worth it to tell her that you kissed someone? It was only a couple kisses. And it was with Jimmy. Lots of people have kissed Jimmy, and it didn’t mean anything to you._

Resolved, Seth stands up, collects his things, and locks up his office. It’s been a long day, and unwinding with Jimmy sounds like a pretty good way to end the week.

**On my way. –SM**

**Can’t wait to see you! –JF**

Seth smiles at his phone before pocketing it.

_See? Nothing to worry about!_

The words don’t quite sound true, even though he’s the one thinking them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get graphic in this chapter.

Seth knocks on Jimmy’s door and instantly regrets not bringing something with him. A bottle of wine or a dessert would’ve been nice, but the opportunity has come and gone.

Jimmy opens the door with a wide smile and open arms, welcoming Seth in a comforting embrace. He gives really good hugs. He’s warm and soft and smells great, too. Jimmy pats him comfortingly on the back, and they part.

“Sorry I didn’t bring anything. I could’ve at least brought dessert.”

“Ah, don’t sweat it. You’re plenty sweet enough.”

Seth smiles at the compliment. This is exactly what he had been hoping would happen. A nice meal between two friends, joking and teasing like always. It’s only been a couple of weeks, but already he’s missed their banter.

“Uh oh, is Seth Meyers blushing?” Jimmy jokes.

“Hey, this is your fault, Fallon!” Seth teases back.

Jimmy’s face darkens.

“What’s my fault?”

Seth stops laughing and feels the blood drain from his face.

“For making me blush.”

“Oh, so, what? Not only will you not let me fuck you, but now you’re throwing my compliments to you back in my face? You know what? Fuck off. I thought you came over here because you were ready to apologize.”

Angrily, Seth holds his ground, “What do _I_ have to apologize for? You’re the one who keeps trying to play these mind games with me!”

Jimmy quickly stalks over to Seth. He places his hands on Seth’s shoulders, crowding him back against the front door.

“Oh yeah? And who keeps playing right along with me? Why did you come over tonight if not to apologize and have some fun?”

“I thought _you_ were going to apologize to _me_.”

Jimmy laughs at that, and Seth tries not to cringe. It’s an ugly sound.

“You are too precious, angel baby.”

And there’s that fucking nickname again. Seth’s rues the day he ever found that stupid magazine poll and stupidly brought it to Jimmy and stupidly drank his booze and stupidly ended up here.

“Can I please just go?” Seth asks, proud of how even his voice sounds.

“I don’t know. Do you really want to?”

Jimmy crowds even closer to Seth, and Seth can feel Jimmy’s hard cock through their jeans. It seems like the tabloids and fangirls were right about something…

“This is wrong,” Seth reiterates.

“Maybe I like a little wrong. Maybe I like doing something wrong with you.”

Jimmy’s mouth begins licking and sucking his earlobe, and Seth moans involuntarily. It’s always been a weak spot. That, and the hollow of his throat.

“That’s it. Let yourself like it,” Jimmy murmurs into his ear.

Seth shivers out of fear and arousal. He’s frozen and pinned. Even if he wanted to, he knows Jimmy is stronger than him. Sure, he jokes about how weak he is on his show, but there is a grain of truth to every joke…

Suddenly, Jimmy is reaching his hand inside Seth’s jeans and things suddenly feel very, very real.

“I don’t think—,” Seth manages to say.

“You’re right. Don’t think.”

Without further ado, Jimmy yanks Seth’s jeans and boxers down to his knees, hobbling and exposing him to Jimmy’s gaze. Seth fights the urge to cover himself because that would give Jimmy far too much satisfaction.

Jimmy licks his lips before kneeling down in front of Seth.

“You look so good like this,” Jimmy husks.

“So that’s a ‘no’ on the dinner?” Seth manages, a comedian and improviser in the best and worst situations.

Jimmy humors him with a cursory laugh.

“How about I just eat you instead?”

There’s no time for much of a reaction or protest after that because the next thing Seth knows is Jimmy is grabbing his cock and wrapping his lips around him.

It feels fucking weird and wrong and wonderful all at once. He's not sure if he's pushing at Jimmy's shoulders or holding on to them.

_What is Alexi going to think of you? Do you think she’ll want to stay married to a cheater? She won’t want to be married to you anymore. You’re all wrong for her, and you know it._

Seth chances a look down and locks eyes with Jimmy, who has been watching him this whole time. Seth looks away.

_Look at how he’s worshipping you. Your toes are curling, and you’re biting your lip like a whore. You can’t pretend you don’t like it._

“Please, can you st—?”

As if expecting Seth to say something along those lines, Jimmy sucks even harder, and Seth knows he’s a goner, teetering on the edge of coming.

_Things aren’t going to be the same after this. You know that, right?_

The rest of Seth’s thoughts leave his mind as he comes into Jimmy’s mouth, who happily swallows down what he’s given. Jimmy stands up on stiff knees and kisses him wetly.

“Sweeter than sugar, angel baby.”

Seth makes a face at the words and awful taste of his own come. If he was sweet, then Jimmy must be bitter. His brain is still reeling when he hears a baby cry.

“That was fun, buddy, but do you think we can finish this up later? I hear Winnie crying.”

_Holy shit. His baby was in the other room? Fuck, fuck, fuck._

“Yeah, sure,” Seth hears himself say. “See you at the office.”

Jimmy beams as we walks away.

“See you soon, pal!”

Seth pulls up his pants and runs.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Seth manages to muster up the courage to go home, it’s late. He tries to creep quietly in through the front door, but Alexi is still half awake when he gets to their bedroom.

“You’re home,” she murmurs sleepily.

She gives him a tired smile, and he leans down to kiss her. Seth nearly cries when she gives a contented sigh.

“Did you have a good time?” she asks.

Seth turns his back to her to undress.

“Yeah, um, we had a pretty good evening.”

It burns him to lie to her, but telling her the truth would just be too difficult and painful.

Seth shuts off the bedside lamp before climbing into bed in boxers and a tee shirt. Alexi snuggles up to him.

“You’ve been really tense lately. I’m glad you got to have some fun,” she says, beginning to doze off again.

Seth swallows before wrapping his arms around his wife.

“I love you,” Seth says.

Alexi is far too drowsy to notice the crack in his voice, and for that, he is thankful.

“I love you too…,” she says, trailing off as her breathing evens out in sleep.

Staring at the ceiling in the quiet darkness of their room, Seth finally allows himself to cry.


End file.
